kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Boogey Pirates
The Boogey Pirates are a pirate fleet captained by Mandy McKenzie, one of the Pirate Emperors. The crew consists of mostly demons, except Mandy herself, who is a human, as well as a few others. Over the course of 23 years, the pirates have accumulated over 10,000 crewmen and have marked over 500 towns as their territory. Their first ship was the Boogey Bay. Members Mandy McKenzie Mandy became the second captain of the Boogey Pirates at 10 years old, and she became known as a Pirate Empress at 13, the same year she became a Logia fearbender. Creeper Mandy's first mate, Creeper is a green demon who is usually by her side and helps manage her job. Flame Division The Flame Division represents Fear of Destruction. Azula "Blue Demolisher" Azula (originally from Avatar: The Last Airbender) is the Flame Division Commander, who commands fire-based demons. She is a sapphire firebender, and former Princess of the Fire Nation. Smaug Smaug (from The Hobbit) is a terrifying fire dragon from Hyrule. Ghost Division The Ghost Division represents Fear of Death. Cortez "Black Heart" Cortez (from Paper Mario: TTYD) is the Ghost Division Commander, and was known as the Pirate King in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bellum Bellum the Sea Phantom (from Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) is a Ghost Division General, and formerly worked for the Dutchman Pirates. Shadow Division The Shadow Division represents Fear of Predators, and is composed of Superbia's League of Assassins. Rā’s al Ghūl "Demon's Head" Rā’s al Ghūl (from Batman: Arkham) is a ninja assassin from Gotham City and a Lazarus Pit user. He is the Shadow Division Commander, which consists of female ninjas. Shiva Shiva (from Batman: Arkham Origins) is a General and Doctor of the League. Sivam Noillimrev Sivam is the Princess of Anti-Fairies, the Negative of Mavis Vermillion and Commander of the Anti-Fairy Division. Undead Animals Division The Undead Animals represent Fear of Loss. Cindy Cortix "No Nose" Cindy Cortix is Mandy's daughter, whom she had with Billy. She is the Animals Division Commander in the pirate fleet, and commands undead animals. Kimaya Heartly Kimaya Heartly is a skeleton girl who died during Seven Lights: The Last, but was revived by Django. She is a Keyblade wielder and poisonbender. Django de los Muertos Django is a skeleton Mexican boy who uses a Mystic Guitar to cast magic and control the dead. Ships ''Boogey Coast'' The Boogey Coast is Mandy's ship, and the flagship. Based on the Boogey Bay's design, it is a dark, black and blue ghost ship with ragged black sails. ''Queen's Rage'' The Queen's Rage is Azula's ship, formerly the pride of the Fire Navy. It is a metal ship with a golden keel. ''Black Skull'' The Black Skull (from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) is Cortez's ship. It is an ancient ghost ship with black and blue wood and ragged sail. ''Phantom Hour'' The Phantom Hour (from Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, albeit unnamed) is Bellum's ship. It is a dark ship with a large, horned skull figurehead, and lanterns to serve as headlights. ''Boogey Bay'' The Boogey Bay is Cindy's ship, and was the first ship to be used by the crew. It is a small, ragged ghost ship with black and blue colors. History The crew was originally captained by the Boogeyman, but after he was scarred for life in Big Boogey Adventure, Mandy assumed control of his crew. They had tied Boogey to a large wooden stake and would use him to symbolize Mandy's control over fear. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, the Boogey Pirates capture the main group and force them to fight in their arena. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the Boogey Pirates sail through a fleet of the Kremling Krew and demolish several ships, which would result in the Kremlings becoming their enemies. Mandy spends most of the story without her crew. After the Firstborn Quest, Princess Azula would join Mandy's crew, and by Mandy's 13th birthday, she would become a Logia and a feared Pirate Emperor. They would visit the Mushroom Kingdom and discover the ghost ship of Pirate King Cortez, whom Mandy would battle and inevitably scare him into joining her crew. In The Great Candied Adventure, the Boogey Pirates were stationed on the Licorice Lands when the Raccoon Pirates came searching for the Moon Seed. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, the Boogey Pirates attend the Davy Back Fight, in which they officially win K. Lumsy in their crew, but he is stolen by the Marzipan Pirates. Lord Licorice allies himself with the pirates in order to hunt down Augustus and the Lost Candies. After Lord Licorice betrays them and tries to control the Noah, the Boogey Pirates help Augustus pilot the Gummi Ship. In Sector MG, Kiki Yamaka delivers a pizza from Beach City to Lord Mandy, but having accidentally given her a bomb, it explodes on her and her commanders. The pirates blame Beach City and begin to massacre the peaceful town. Sector MG would challenge the commanders, but the assault ends when Kiki returns and apologizes to Mandy. She refuses Mandy's proposal to cut off her arms, but Mandy calls her crew back with the hopes Kiki will remember how Mandy forgave her. Stories They Appeared *Operation: DUTCHMAN *The Great Galactic Race *Mandy's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Sector MG *The Horrorverse *Operation: REVERT (mentioned) *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Trivia Site Poll Which Boogey Pirate is your favorite? Mandy McKenzie Cindy Cortix Azula Cortez Rā’s al Ghūl Sivam Noillimrev Smaug Kimaya Heartly Django de los Muertos Creeper Lord Pain Category:Organizations Category:Boogey Pirates Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists